


Triple Scoop

by SailorStarDust1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon - Original Game, Clerifa, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gift Fic, Light Angst, Multi, OT3, Puppet Cloud Strife, Referenced Zerith, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: More than happy to have escaped Shinra HQ, our trio relax with some ice cream in Kalm.Later on, sharing a cheesecake during Gold Saucer's free attractions night doesn'tquitework out as planned.





	1. Triple Scoop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denebola_Leo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denebola_Leo/gifts), [sanctum_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/gifts).



> Gift fic + huge thanks with ideas bouncing off to @Denebola_Leo!
> 
> I've wanted to write Clerifa 🥊⚔️💐 for _months_ now, so I've snapped :P _Finally_ writing for my original OT3 from waaay back in '97! Apologies if the formatting on this one's different than normal, I'm writing it directly on AO3 because I'm so excited to post it.
> 
> ❤️No Love Triangle Debate discourse, just honest love between these 3❤️

"Hey, Aerith?" She didn't want to be _too_ loud, whispering to the next bed over in their quiet room. The inn in Kalm quite comfortable—reminding her in a way of home from painful days passed—her own bed was in the middle, Cloud sleeping soundly on the other side. Lightly snoring in between mutters of something incomprehensible and painful about " _Mother_ ", although she couldn't quite catch the details.

Despite the early morning hour, starlight gradually fading to be replaced with pink and orange morning hues of sunrise, Red and Barret traveling ahead with a spare map and their own PHS (Barret would have to work _that_ ), gaining more intel from the Chocobo farm some distance away. After telling his story, Cloud seemed incredibly fatigued, deciding to rest up before the three would officially start their long journey tomorrow. Tifa seemed visibly distressed to Aerith's eyes, opting to immediately go to bed, while Aerith...silently decided to keep an eye on Cloud, too. Something in the back of her mind was nagging her about an important detail concerning 5 years ago—Zack, maybe?—but she couldn't quite recall _what_. The passage of time had naturally taken its toll on them all.

Aerith blinked, rubbing an eye, smiling at her friend whose ruby eyes were still full of that strange concern. Aerith's immediate interest in Cloud couldn't be helped, the similarities between him and Zack simply too... _intriguing_ , alongside unspoken curiosities of where her first boyfriend now was. (Nothing that she'd trouble Tifa, or _especially Cloud_ , about.)

Her bodyguard almost immediately rushing to save her from Shinra—Hojo's—clutches, Tifa and the others equally felt unable to leave the final Ancient alone. The kindhearted flower girl of the Slums tried doing all she could for the residents of Sector 7, including healing Barret's Avalanche with her Cetra abilities, yet...

At the very least, she'd been able to get Marlene to the comforting warmth of her mother's home, before the plate violently crashed down.

"...I'm awake." She offered a sleepy mumble. No use fretting over the past when—sadly—death and illness were all too common occurrences in the Slums. Especially due to Shinra taking, and taking, and taking from their beloved Planet. The Planet she'd swear to protect—and save, if Sephiroth was as dangerous of a man as Cloud and Tifa implied. "Something wrong?"

"Sorry." Tifa shook her head from embarrassment, hand disappearing into her nightshirt to absentmindedly scratch the deep scar across her chest. "I just can't sleep tonight."

"Hm, it's _never_ good to brood over the past." Aerith _knew_ she was one to talk, always looking forward to the future with a smile on her face. Never letting the pain of lost loved ones returning to the Planet bring her down for _terribly_ long. "Cloud bringing it up must've hurt, huh?" Aerith thoughtfully offered while sitting upright, hand to her chin, loose brunette waves cascading across her shoulders. Her hair ribbon with her mother's mysterious Materia safely lay on atop the bedside table. 

Tifa sat upright in her own time, arms stretching outright, furtively glancing to her left, ensuring Cloud continued to sleep soundly. She bit her lip. _How unfair._ Her childhood friend looked so peaceful at rest, despite his evident emotional conflicts when awake. _Is he...lying to them, without conscious awareness? How, and_ why _? He. Wasn't. There._

"Something...like that."

The hesitation in Tifa's voice caused Aerith to raise an eyebrow. Whatever darkness that had obviously taken a hold of Cloud's mind, _whenever_ it had taken over—Aerith's internal picture was still pretty fuzzy. Perhaps—if time was on their side—this deepening mystery would develop, with clarity. 

"If that's the case, would you mind waking up Cloud for me?"

Tifa cocked her head, glancing towards their closed window. Dawn hadn't even broken yet, Cloud's story took the majority of their evening after the party enjoyed dinner at Kalm's local pub.

"Sure, but...Are you ready to hit the road, at this early hour? He can get pretty grumpy without enough rest."

"Trust me on this." Aerith's eyes twinkled in pure mischief.

* * *

"Remind me again what we're doing?"

Aerith walked with Cloud arm in arm— _she cheekily insisted, something about Cloud being her bodyguard_ —shaking her head. Their weapons were safe and sound in their room, upstairs at the inn. "Getting ice cream.", she hummed, as if it was the most obvious suggestion in the world. "I never tried any on the upper plate, but most restaurants in the Slums _really_ took pride in their cooking, despite the limited ingredients. So..." She was grinning, now—meanwhile, Tifa was beaming at Aerith's unaware compliment. "I wanna try ice cream in a different town!"

"So remind me again _why_ we're doing it, at 7 A.M.?" The blonde swordsman scratched the back of his head.

Tifa shrugged, trailing every so slightly behind the pair, immediately taking note of their linked arms. _Wow, those two really do look perfect together._ "Maybe you can get a dessert waffle for breakfast? That's _kinda_ substantial food." Not really. But reassuring him like this didn't hurt anybody, right?

"Tifa's—", Aerith frowned, realizing just how far away (in _her_ opinion) the barmaid was behind them, abruptly bringing her closer to the pair while Tifa nearly lost her footing midstep. The dark haired youngest of their unusual trio sighed, now walking next to Aerith, their arms occasionally brushing in blissful contact. More than pleased, Aerith continued her earlier line of thought, "Tifa's right, you know. Even though it's early December, Kalm has mild weather, so a frozen treat isn't a problem!"

Cloud shrugged helplessly towards his friends. "I...guess?"

The flower girl winked. "Any more complaining and you won't get a bite~"

Something about that thought made Cloud immediately pout, his situation _not_ helped any, Tifa also winking. Early morning weather, away from Midgar's pollution: a cool breeze, clear skies and sunshine, was the _perfect_ way start to their adventure.

"Sorry, buddy~ You're on your own."

Pouting further, Cloud shook his head again. "Traitor.", he grumbled. 

* * *

They decided to share a Neapolitan with the works, Tifa having the friendliest (despite her shyness) personality of the three to place their order. She mildly protested at Cloud's offer to pay, pulling out her own wallet, but he insisted. Aerith seemed like she always had laughter in her eyes, shaking her head as they found a booth together, sitting across from one another.

"Just let him be a gentleman, 'kay?"

"Ahh, revenge for his anti-ice cream views? A wise decision, Ms. Gainsborough."

"Indeed it was, Ms. Lockhart."

Both girls held back tittering laughter, intentionally suppressed so they wouldn't cause embarrassment in the otherwise quiet shop, sharing honest smiles. It was too early for any regular customers of children and couples to make their rounds. Blues music wafting through the stereo system, Cloud suddenly arrived carrying a huge bowl—Neapolitan ice cream covered in nuts, chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and chopped up bananas—and 3 spoons. Without giving it much thought, he sat next to Tifa.

"What's so funny?" In better spirits thanks to eyeing the large dessert, Cloud smiled at them both.

"Nothing.", the girls chorused in unison. Almost drooling, Aerith forgot her table manners by hastily grabbing a spoon and some napkins, eyes as wide as the dessert itself. "Dibs on strawberry!"

"Oh. I'll take chocolate." Tifa really loved the stuff, despite eating as healthy as one could in the Slums (her _needing_ to stay in shape as a martial artist), considering many Slum folks were malnourished to varying degrees.

"Hm, I like vanilla best. But I wonder how we're gonna finish off this huge—What are you two laughing about now?"

Aerith was wiping away amused tears in her eyes, Tifa politely stifling laughter into her hand, shoulders trembling. "Th—that is _so_ like you, Cloud! I...I've completely forgotten! Plain old vanilla's your favorite!" The shopkeeper of the parlor quirked an eyebrow at the oddball customers, muttering to himself before returning to scrubbing the countertops. 

"...Huh?" He didn't catch Tifa's meaning, at all. Maybe about how perfectly balanced their preferences aligned? Oh, well. Joke apparently _way_ over his head, Cloud took another bite. Creamy, delicious, chilly. _Perfect._ He couldn't wait to sample the—

" _Hey_!" Another visible pout, this time while Aerith and Tifa happily offered each other a spoonful of their preference, savoring the sweet, not overly rich, flavors.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" Aerith smirked as she played dumb.

The swordsman crossed his arms in a huff, averting his gaze, faded red cushion of his seat a far more interesting sight. "...Nothin'." Completely and utterly pouting.

 _That_ was pure luck, but the Ancient would have to plan her next cheeky move _very_ carefully. "Here, Cloud!" Aerith intentionally offered a spoonful of strawberry the exact moment that Tifa—with a friendly smile—insisted Cloud try a bite of the chocolate, hint of shyness to her voice.

"Wait, _what_??" Hastily looking back and forth between both spoons, he suddenly felt vaguely overwhelmed(???) at his option of choice. "Ahh, which one should I...?" Somehow nibbling off of both Tifa's and Aerith's spoons in succession, Cloud savored the mingled flavors. "Not bad. Er..."

Scratching the back of his head, Cloud openly blushed—meanwhile, Aerith's smile widening more and more in realization—figuring out who to offer the first bite to, his spoon near Tifa's mouth. There wasn't much to think about when chocolate and vanilla naturally blended well together in most desserts, so she happily delighted in the taste.

"Aww, what close childhood friends!", Aerith's singsong voice resulted in both blushing ever so slightly. Tifa opened her mouth in protest, ready to correct Aerith's _incorrect_ assumptions, but—

"No, seriously! You two have something _really_ special together." Aerith's voice was serious...as serious one could be when in the middle of enjoying ice cream with new friends.

A hand over Tifa's, his eyes visibly wet, Cloud merely shook his head. Maybe he remembered something painful about the Nibelheim incident that he didn't want to publicly disclose. "Well...All we have left is each other."

Tifa swallowed down the lump forming in her throat, eyes damp with threatening tears at his words. Ruby orbs appeared even more puzzled than Cloud's talk last night, but nuts to everything—still sitting, her arms wrapped around Cloud from his side as his other hand found its way to her hair, fingers tangling. They sat there, falling silent, in a mutually protective embrace.

Watching the emotional display, Aerith couldn't help but sample _just a few more bites_ from their halves of the sundae. She didn't _want_ to break up their tender hug, but smirked, "It's gonna melt if you're not careful~"

* * *

Returning to the inn and ready to embark, Aerith's voice grew soft, "Could you guys hold up?"

Together the three friends stood in the center of town, an occasional passerby making their way to work within the sleepy, cobblestone-paved, way. 

"Hm?" They both turned, questioning in unison, puzzled by their friend if something was wrong, when— 

Giddy in no small part due to the sugar rush, Aerith kissed both Cloud and Tifa on the cheek in quick succession, hands lightly atop either of their shoulders in loving reassurance. They just blinked in unison, Tifa's face in stunned silence while Cloud seemed to have the hint of a smirk against his lips. Tifa would've playfully elbowed him in the side if she hadn't been so shocked at Aerith's blunt affections...Something about her kiss felt _way_ beyond friendly.

"Well?" Her voice was coy, somehow retaining an innocent quality to it, all the same. "Are you two gonna try, or what?"

The old friends turning the same shade of _bright_ red, Tifa was immediately protesting: "Oh, no. No, no, no, **no**. I'll leave you two be on this date or whatever, and—"

She was interrupted by the words immediately escaping Cloud's lips—his eyes seemingly clear, for an instant, Mako _traces_ within his blue eyes rather than the usual equal mixture. "I don't mind, Tifa."

Turning redder—if humanely possible—Tifa's eyes screwed up shut while Cloud, hands on her shoulders, went in for a soft, shared, first kiss. The brawler's hands fell to his waist, slowly kissing back.

His true self, deeply hidden, patiently waiting to someday join them in reality. Aerith just _knew_.

"Hooray!" Grinning, she cheered them on, clapping in pure giddiness, feeling like an excited teenager again, leaning forward to whisper something in Cloud's ear. Tifa caught his eyes widening at the suggestion before his new kiss to Tifa saucily deepened, embrace naturally tightening. She first broke away, eventually, breathless but grinning. "That was...new."

Cloud was warmly smiling in turn, thumb rubbing the top of their interlaced hands. Again, Aerith wrapped her arms around them both, desperately holding back laughter. Seemed like her little plan had worked? "Jeez! it's about time, you two!"

Tifa and Cloud's eyes met in a silent knowing glance, before together, they inched forward to kiss either side of Aerith's cheek. Her hug between them tightened to reach for their hands, the trio hand in hand in hand.

Warmth. 

"You know what this means, Tif?" Aerith's gentle emerald eyes seemed to sparkle in the morning sunlight. She shook her head with a tiny smile of her own. Aerith's lips gently pressed against the younger woman's forehead, that flower maiden's never-ending smile contagious. "Hm~?"

"You'll have to go on that date with me and Cloud!"

Immediately, Tifa's eyes widened, trembling slightly at the thought of being so close to _both_ her secret(?) crush and this mysteriously gorgeous flower girl. Besides, her feelings took a backseat to whatever trials they'd be sure to face along the way. Poor Cloud's unsound mental health a huge factor, too, and... "N-no, that's—"

Enough was enough, Aerith decided, lovingly deciding to quiet Tifa's protests with a kiss. Unable to help herself, overhearing Cloud's playfully clearing his throat next to Aerith, Cloud was next, almost melting into his embrace. His lips and taste were so incredibly different from Zack. _I could get used to this._

While old childhood friends exchanged one final kiss, Aerith breathlessly offered, cheeks flushed in complete and utter happiness: "Wanna head out?"

"Sure, but...", Cloud shifted their position to stand in the middle of their party, Tifa to his left, with a protective arm around either girl's waist. "We need to get our weapons from the inn and check out."

"Duh!" Aerith playfully stuck her tongue out. "That's what I mean, silly! I'm full of enough sugar to hike as long as we have to, on such a beautiful day. So, let's go!" Overly enthused, she pumped a fist up into the brilliant blue sky. 

Despite being older than both herself and Cloud, Aerith acted like such a hyper kid at times. It was charming, Tifa felt, reminding her of a 1st Class she once met...many years ago. All she could do was shake her head, smiling over everyone's crazy antics this morning. She wasn't caught up about the pain, at least not in the present moment.

"If tonight we have to set up camp, I'll make dinner, okay?"

Aerith gave Tifa's kindhearted offer some thought. Had Aerith tried cooking, well....she just _might_ accidentally start the smallest of forest fires. But, maybe she could quickly cast Blizzara, all spells deeply etched into her very being, to easily quell it. "Cloud, you can kill one of those freaky wolves around the forests, right?"

He just made a face at her suggestion, his hug around both girls tightening. They noticed, nuzzling into him closer as he replied, both exchanging flustered smiles. "Sorry, but I don't wanna digest something that's _technically_ a monster. Wouldn't regular hunting be better?"

Maybe nobody quite understood the deep mysteries surrounding their newfound journey, just yet. But maybe that was okay, too.


	2. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing cheesecake during Gold Saucer's "free attractions" night has its share of ups and downs for our trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little darker compared to the (mostly) lighthearted nature of chapter 1, considering this is before the in-game situation _really_ winds up crappy. I just...had thoughts that I wanted to get out.
> 
> I'm not even sure what this one can be defined as. Angsty fluff?

Tifa couldn't help but shuffle about in her seat next to Aerith, feeling pangs of vague discomfort inside. Her gaze fell to the floor of the gondola ride for what felt like the 100th time that night, unable to meet Cloud's eyes, or honestly speak her mind.

This was all the flower seller's fault, anyway. Aerith cheekily suggested—since the Party was stranded for the night, anyway—the pair sneak out (Yuffie wouldn't notice, nosily snoring away in her bed in the designated girl's room) and spend time with Cloud. Fine, since the barmaid felt the suggestion was innocent enough. But when Aerith knocked on the door and brightly teased Cloud about "A DA-TE! Or haven't you ever been on one?" that....

Upon Cloud's admittance and scratching his head with a, "Well, not a real one." _that_ was when Tifa felt like bolting. After all, it was Aerith who should be hanging out with Cloud, not her.

The trio hadn't really found the time to talk about their occasional shared kisses and cuddles, or the occasional innocent bed sharing ever since that morning in Kalm. Their past 2 weeks of being constantly on the move, staying one step ahead of Shinra in their group's pursuing Sephiroth, left little time to sort out feelings. Cloud simply knew he wanted to protect Aerith and Tifa both, Tifa simply couldn't understand the mystery of Zack disappearing nor what Sephiroth's ultimate goal was, while Aerith hoped tomorrow's visiting the Temple of the Ancients would unlock the key to protecting their Planet.

As fun as the night's stage play looked, it was a couples-only affair. Aerith had pouted; she'd been totally looking forward to playing the part of the Dragon.

".....First off, it bothered me how you looked exactly alike. Two completely different people, but look exactly the same. The way you walk, gesture...I think I must have seen him again, in you...But you're different. Things are different. Cloud...I'm searching for you."

This was wrong. _Wrong._ Tifa's stomach lurched from hearing words she shouldn't have been. Although, she didn't want Aerith to misunderstand the reasons why she felt sick, so she'd force herself to keep her cool. At least the various sights and sounds, the Chocobo races and bright spot lights; excitable roller coaster screams, joyful blaring carnival music and colorful balloons, added to the charm of the Ferris wheel ride. Regardless of Tifa's uncertainties where Aerith was going with all this.

Taking Cloud's hands into her own, Aerith hid an oddly shy smile, their fingers interlacing. The poor blonde looked...completely confused, curious what Aerith was even talking about.

"...?" 

"I want to meet you."

"But I'm right here."

 _I know, I know...what I mean is..._ Aerith sighed, shaking her head, still with that tiny smile. Her words full of deep meaning. "I want to meet...you."

Ruby eyes carefully glanced between the pair. _So...Aerith noticed, too. But anyway, maybe even_ I _can._ Borrowing some of her friend's courage was worth a shot...wasn't it?

Biting her lip, Tifa cleared her throat to gently catch both their attention. Immediately understanding her meaning, Aerith smiled while slowly releasing Cloud's hands and returning to her seat. Subtly, a hand went behind Tifa's back.

Supportive. Genuine. 

Thankful, Tifa steeled herself despite reddening cheeks. Taking one of Cloud's incredibly warm, rough, hands into her trembling one.

"Cloud...? I............................"

Immediately, the booming din of fireworks interrupted her.

Aerith politely held back laughter, amused at the irony of the situation, despite her eyes catching Tifa's in honest sympathy.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe _either_ of them! What nerve!"

Aerith collapsed facefirst onto Cloud's bed in his private room, huffing, too emotionally drained to bother taking off her boots.

"It's not like you can...just talk to him, right?" Cloud stood by a wall with crossed arms, keeping his voice down. Despite being wired from the adrenaline rush of their chasing their spy throughout the large amusement park. Barret and the others finding out about Cait Sith's treachery, especially in the middle of the night, would cause numerous issues rather than solutions. _Especially_ with little Marlene's safety in question.

"I can't exactly call up Tseng and ask for the Keystone, Cloud!", Aerith loudly groaned into his pillow with balled fists. "Besides, Shinra's completely wrong how they're treating our Planet." She lifted her face, hardened emerald eyes locking with Cloud and Tifa both. "No matter my concerns about Tseng's safety. I can't _stand_ hearing the screams anymore. It's...clearer and clearer to me, lately. It's in pain. _Dying_."

"Are you sure you'll be alright at the Temple, then?" Tifa stood by the door as if barricading it, slowly shaking her head. There was absolutely _no way_ they could tell Barret about tonight.

"...Thank you." Aerith's smile was warm.

Eyes widening as her cheeks went red for a second time that evening, the brawler offered, "I swear the Ghost Hotel gift shop has a bakery! Maybe it's still open. I'll go see what they have."

Even if cheering up their understandably stressed mood was all that Tifa could do right now, at least it was something.

Cloud glanced at the wall clock as Tifa quietly excused herself, tiptoeing down the hallways and stairs to not wake the rest of their friends sleeping in other rooms. Sure enough, 1 AM.

Taking a seat next to Aerith—who politely scooted over—after removing his boots, carefully placing them by his sword, Cloud could only shake his head. "I wonder what the Temple of the Ancients is like?"

He felt Aerith's arms ever so slowly curl around his neck. Seemed like she and Tifa(?) insisted on staying tonight. Not that he had any objections.

"I just...wanted a nice evening with you both." She pouted again. Foreheads touching as Aerith craned her neck, her eyes shut, distance closed while she softly began kissing Cloud. He shifted his position for Aerith to sit in his lap, the idea of taking things terribly far the _furthest_ thing on his mind due to the stress he was under.

Frankly, they _all_ needed a good night's rest if they hoped to beat Shinra tomorrow morning. Was this what beating the morning traffic rush in a typical job felt like? Working for a mega-corporation like Shinra must've sucked. No wonder the Midgar trains in the Slums were constantly filled to the brim with exhausted employees and anxious citizens.

"We'll have," Aerith began sucking on his neck, Cloud's eyes widening from surprise, wondering if she'd dare leave visible love marks, "plenty of time for _that_ next time. Right?"

Cloud nodded in the middle of another shared kiss, helping Aerith remove her jacket while she playfully ruffled his hair. She was giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Have you ever...." Aerith blushed, trying not to full out laugh and wake the others. "A lady shouldn't kiss and tell, I _did_ have my first boyfriend. What about you, Cloud?"

He scratched the back of his head. Faintly blushing, himself. "Way too busy with mission deployments! I wasn't..."

"Hm~ But wasn't Soldier _the_ place to have all the girls after you?" Cloud shook his head. "No, because there was a girl I—"

Suddenly, staring at a spot on the chiffon wall with unfocused eyes.

"...? Why'd you trail off?"

Cloud blinked. "Huh?"

"Oh, never mind." Aerith's smile was thin despite her gently tugging off his sweater, innocently helping him get ready for bed. For his sake, she'd ignore the weird trance. Seemed like those headaches of his were increasing in frequency, lately, but what were she or Tifa to do? Forever curious about his shoulder scar (that he seemed uncertain of, other than some kind of battle injury), she couldn't help herself, planting a tender kiss. He sighed, adjusting his position to lay down with Aerith on top.

Feeling bold (maybe it was her constant scent of flowers that began intoxicating him), Cloud began deeply kissing the girl in his arms, hands making their way to her dress-covered hips. Eyes shut in the middle of her fantasies, Aerith squealed in delight—"Mmh, Zacky~"—due to Cloud's boldly squeezing her bottom, an ultimately familiar smooth move.

**_~~Zack.~~ _ **

" _The white...screeching...noise_." Breath heavy and damp with sweat, the blonde immediately began trembling in her arms. Cloud frantically grasped the front of her dress tight, gathering the soft material with a clenched knuckle as if he'd break without some kind of support. "Make it stop, A-Aerith. It won't... _stop_!"

"H-hey! Hang in there, okay?" Biting her lip, unable to make much sense of the blonde's incoherent mutterings and _heavily_ Mako-fogged eyes, Aerith abruptly pressed her palm atop his forehead, muttering words in a long-forgotten tongue. Besides spiritually casting a small Curaga—the same healing emerald green colors of the Lifestream—there wasn't much she could do.

Not when she didn't know what was plaguing the younger man, despite vague educated guesses.

Constantly convulsing in Aerith's delicate embrace, his limbs were oddly still, despite blonde locks swaying back and forth. Head twitching, face twisting in evident pain, tongue beginning to loll against the corners his dried lips.

" _Cloud_!!" Essentially all pretense lost of keeping quiet for the rest of their sleeping party, Tifa opened the door while nearly dropping a neatly wrapped cheesecake slice in shock, hastily setting it on the nightstand table before rushing to his side.

"Quick! He needs a Tranquilizer, hurry!"

"I don't have anything like that on hand, Tif!" With unshed tears, Aerith desperately kept the panic out of her voice, not wanting to worsen her beloved's mental state.

Hiccuping out a "Sorry!", Tifa restrained her sweetheart with a tight bearhug, he stilled, despite an expression of pure discomfort across his face. Nodding, Aerith took the cue to doublecheck Cloud's satchel and thankfully procure the item, plenty of spares set aside within, for upcoming battles.

"This might sting a little, Cloud.", Aerith warned, carefully plunging the syringe slowly into his uncovered bicep, the man seemingly wild-eyed, trembling anew at the sight of the needle.

The pair waited for the drug to kick in, Aerith taking the full minute's passing to safely dispose of the needle and plunger while Tifa shushed Cloud, smoothing out his hair, as tears due to unintended Sadness gradually worked its way out.

Teary-eyed and fatigued, the blonde sniffled, drowsy eyelids focusing in on Tifa, then Aerith. "What...happened?", he drunkenly mumbled into Tifa's shoulder with shut eyes, old friend still stroking his hair, comfortingly rocking back and forth, due to effects of the drug.

"Nothing, Cloud." Tifa's smile was warm, voice gentle. Aerith's own smile full of equal tenderness, having taken it upon herself to evenly divide the cheesecake between them.

"W-why...", he sniffled in a shuddery gulp, confused despite his current foggy-headed nature. "Why'd you guys give me a Tranquilizer, anyway?" 

"You had a little spell." Both girls admitted in unison, wisely choosing to not divulge further, Aerith instead sat next to Cloud once more, with the plate of cheesecake.

"Want a bite?" Aerith held a forkful of the stuff to Cloud's mouth, Cloud and Tifa meanwhile readjusting their position (sitting to his left, as usual) on his bed. Emotionally exhausted herself and noticing their halfway undressed state, Tifa shrugged off her suspender straps, socks and boots. She'd get ready for bed later.

Cloud shook his head. His nasal passages and head felt a little clearer, with those 5 agonizing minutes after taking the shot now passed. "Maybe it's the medicine, but I'm not feeling hungry. Thanks." He paused, sniffling from the side effects, sounding uncertain, "...I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Lovingly, Tifa's hand returned to Cloud's back, offering comforting, slow, strokes. She tilted her head head slightly, enjoying the bite from Aerith's fork, who handed Tifa her own.

"Yeah." Aerith's voice was full of her usual playful cheer. "It's not your fault."

"I love cheesecake.", the youngest of their group began, intentionally changing the subject. Sadly, there was nothing that could be done for Cloud's emotional freakouts but wait and see just where they'd lead.

"Me too!" The flower girl excitedly offered before lowering her voice, remembering the time. At this rate, she'd be brushing her teeth at 3 AM. "I remember this one place in Sector 5...."

As the girls began falling into lighthearted conversation about their personal favorite Planetwide desserts and Midgar restaurants—comparing them to various pubs throughout their travels together, Cloud's head slowly began jerking forward, in sleep. Tifa blinked, stopping mid-sentence to realize—in between chatting and splitting the cheesecake with Aerith, that Cloud curled up against her. Head in her lap.

"Um, Cloud? Do you...want to go to bed?"

It was no good. He just couldn't keep his eyes open anymore with tonight's bizarre commotion. "...Safest...Right. Here." He muttered, at least it was comprehensible, voice heavy with exhaustion. Understandable, considering the bizarre mental Hell he endured. 

With softening eyes, Tifa bent down with simple intent to kiss his forehead, Cloud's lips sleepily capturing hers.

"...I love you, too, Tif."

She immediately froze from her subconscious movements of stroking his Chocobo hair, having wanted to offer Cloud comfort. Completely unsure—happy, deep down, but still unsure— _how_ to respond at his confession. It was just as well when a snore escaped him, Tifa sighing deeply, carefully shifting the man's position from his back so he wouldn't twist anything mid-sleep.

"Thanks for the dessert." 

It was a whisper in her ear, full of warmth and love, from Aerith. She blinked, turning to reply that really, it wasn't any trouble at all, when—

Aerith began to softly kissing, Tifa sighing as their lips locked, again and again.

"Promise me, someday?" The brunette was squeezing the other girl's hand in reassurance. "That you'll be more open about your feelings?"

She couldn't hesitate, somewhat curious why Aerith was acting so strangely tonight, in her oddly serious words. Their recent lives were getting more and more serious, alright.

"As it is right now, everything's just bad timing, but...I promise. Those are so important to me and him both."

* * *

Somehow, they made the sleeping arrangements of sharing one bed, work out. Tifa, with Aerith's help, helped Cloud strip down to his underwear, Tifa using her strength to haul the sleeping blonde into bed with him in the middle. Changing into their bed clothes and getting ready, Tifa was the second to conk out asleep. Despite her anxieties about the future, sharing a bed with her 2 dear friends was comforting.

Whatever their slow-going, definitely unconventional, relationship status was, maybe that didn't matter. Maybe the details would work out, later on—not that the rest of their Party would ultimately care whatever the three of them decided in their own private time.

The Cetra was unable to sleep, partial out of excitement and nervousness, quietly glancing at Cloud and Tifa, their expressions peaceful in rest. She couldn't help breath a gentle sigh of relief, before glancing at the clock. About 3 hours of sleep before they'd have to depart. Hm, maybe they could make it work, somehow.

Tucking her friends deeper into the blankets due to the chilliness of their _~spooky ~_ (Aerith tried not to giggle) room, she draped her arm around them both, hand falling onto Tifa's shoulder, Aerith herself resting to Cloud's right.

Pleased at her own yawn as a signal that she was _finally_ exhausted, Aerith nodded off, smiling.

"No matter what, I'll protect you both."


End file.
